Aaron Carpenter
Aaron Carpenter is a main protagonist in the Freshmen! comic strips. He is the A in CKTA. Personality In the comics he's appeared in so far, Aaron seems to be a flirty ladies man who would do anything to get a date, or in 'Whistle' to get laid. He is the A in CKTA, and is often looked down upon by Chris and Theo, mainly for his hairbrained schemes to get Jessie to come back to him. " Meanwhile, the boys were having their own dilemma. Aaron was crying over the fact that Jessie didn't want to reignite their relationship, and the others weren't having it. "Maybe act like less of a dick?" Kyle suggested. "Stop assuming that every girl wants to blow your whistle. They don't." Theo replied in a deadpan voice. "Use N*SYNC." Christopher suggested. "Either that, or 5SOS." He added. "A), how do you know what any of those things are? B), shut up and don't give him ideas." Theo replied. "When I was with Andrea, she listened to a lot of boy bands." Christopher replied, shoving salad into his mouth. "That's it!" Aaron exclaimed. "Aaron, no." Kyle and Theo said in unison as he stood up, getting on a table that was across from the CGC's table." (Jukebox Tournament) He has also been with Penni Guin, but only to make Jessie jealous. When Calliope caught wind of his true intentions, she forced him to break up with her, causing Penni much heartbreak as a result. She eventually got over it. In status updates on the creator's deviantArt, she stated that Aaron would be the most graceful in a squad of the characters based solely on their zodiac signs and elements. Background Aaron the second character and main protagonist (or primary protagonist) to have lived in Byoak since birth. He was born on October 5th, 2003, and is the only character to be born in late 2003. (Every other protagonist comes from another country) He grew up reading fairytales and having an early idea of chivalry in his head, he began to get closer to Jessie, who is also native to Byoak in general. Over a few years, he and Jessie grew closer together, until Kyle moved from Canada. Around that time, Jessie joined the CGC (which, at the time, didn't include Kiara) and the two went their seperate ways. Eventually, in middle school, Aaron and Kyle met Christopher Bell, who hailed from London, in the 5th grade. The next year later, they met Theo Kwan, who came from South Korea. Since then, they solidified themselves as the CKTA, as Aaron relinquished leader status to give that to Christopher, who, in truth, had better ideas. It was also in 6th grade that Christopher got back together with Jessie, and she broke up with him. In retaliation, he got with Penni, and the two were forced to break it off after Calliope figured out why he even was with Penni. Since then, Aaron has been the flirty player that everyone knows (and loves/hates) him as. Appearance Aaron has dark brown hair that is cut short, and is somewhat sharp at the ends. His bangs are styled to the right, and he adorns white sunglasses to the top of his head. He also wears a light blue short-sleeved shirt under his black leather jacket. He wears gray jeans in Freshmen! #2 ('Whistle'). He has blue eyes. He also wears brown boots, and a crimson whistle. His signature color is also crimson. In the Freshmen! Animation 'Really Don't Care', he is seen in his original design, which a includes shaggy/spiky Justin Beiber-esque hairstyle, black leather jacket, and gray jeans. The flaps on his jacket are also dark red. His design in the video noticeably lacks his whistle. He also has blue eyes. As he appears in Freshmen! #2, his old design is roughly the same, just with the whistle unlike in the 'Really Don't Care' animation. Coloured eyes aren't present in the comic, just black dots. Relationships *